Redstreak’s Journal (Season 1)
__FORCETOC__ S1E01 Dear diary....it’s been a while since I last wrote in you huh? Ever since Cyclone saved me and I started living in this base of his, things have started to look up. I joined a team of superheroes. I never thought in a million years I would become one but here I am. Today was my first mission, so let me tell you all about it. So a shapeshifting alien appeared. I don’t know how or why but it was here. Not only that, but this super villain, Smokescreen, was riding it like some crazy bull on a rodeo show. There were some other superheroes with me too. There was Hesperus, a wizard who could control solar energy, The Shaper who was also a shapeshifting alien and was apparently somehow related to this other one? I don’t exactly know. There was El Saltodor who looked like a pro wrestler and this guy called Phantasm. He looked like a delinquent. You know, those emo guys who rebel against everything and do it their way? Yup that was him alright. He kept taunting Smokescreen the entire time. Maybe they fought each other before? I don’t know. Throughout the entire fight, El Saltador just kept showing off and constantly getting himself into trouble. If it weren’t for me or the Shaper, he would’ve probably died. Damn.. He seriously needs to think about what he’s doing. We luckily managed to defeat Smokescreen and calm the creature down. The Shaper wanted to keep it as a pet but Cyclone thought it was a bad idea. So they had to send the creature away. I feel kinda bad for Shaper but there’s nothing we can do now. Afterwards, we decided to have a party to celebrate. And…. it didn’t really go well for me. I almost had a fight with Phantasm. I don’t know how but I said something and....well, shit happened. I feel bad for it…. I wish I never said anything. I just hope it doesn’t happen again… S1E05 Today…..was shit. I decided to try and socialise with the others at the team base. But I just….felt awkward. I couldn’t socialise at all. I don’t know how to socialise with people. I just stood there and couldn’t figure out what to do. Super Crisp even tried to convince me to play checkers with Dominik today. But I just couldn’t. I never played checkers before. What was I supposed to say or do? Anyways, there was this robot guy there. Valor. He wanted us to investigate….GREY. Could this day get any better? I could’ve said no, I could’ve stayed at the team base. But I didn’t. I said yes. What was I thinking? Why did I say yes? Did some part of me want to know why? Maybe. Maybe that’s why I went. So we went. But it just made things worse. As soon as I stepped in there, I knew what was coming. I dreaded it but there it was. Test tubes everywhere. They were all broken and there was this….goop. This weird goop that had weird bits in it. Was that...once a person? What happened to them? What did they do here…? I stared at those test tubes and all I could think of was what they did to me. Those experiments, those surgeries, those tests….. That was my entire life. Eat, sleep, test my powers, repeat. And those tubes….people were in those things. They were suffering and going through what I did. They didn’t deserve that… Then we got attacked. By these weird robot things. I didn’t know what they were but they sent out this psychic wave thing. And…. I felt like I was back. Back in my childhood all over again. It was hell. Literal hell. All those memories came flooding back to me. I just couldn’t help but collapse to the floor and cry my heart out. But then I saw Gabe….trying to fight but he looked like he almost lost control. I was worried about him so I did what I could. I managed to defeat this weird robot thing but it turned out, he was just a normal human being. He got turned into this thing by GREY. He didn’t deserve that. All these emotions just flooded over me and I just lost it. I completely lost it. I cried and I let it all out, and…. I told Hesperus. I actually told him everything. How I accidentally killed my dad. Oh god...I killed him. I killed him! I can’t believe I told him that…. How is he going to see me now? God….this day can’t get anymore worse. Why am I here? Why was I created? What is my purpose here?! I didn’t ask for this, I just wanted a normal life! Fuck…… why…? S1E09: Missing G.R.E.Y Lab Subjects So much stuff happened today. I’m still trying to process it all…. Ok, I’ll start from the beginning. I decided to go to the team base….alone this time. I thought this would be a good opportunity for me to try and socialise with the others, but that never happened. Because Dominik and Valor wanted to hunt down GREY again. I didn’t want to go. I asked them if it was even a good idea but they really wanted to investigate it. So….I went. I don’t know why I went again after what happened last time. But I went along with them. And we were led right into a trap. There wasn’t anything there. Just a bomb. I panicked and didn’t know what to do. But this girl….Spectre. She appeared out of nowhere and managed to diffuse the bomb. However, a beam started falling and I didn’t know what I was doing. But I ran to her and pushed her out of the way and the beam fell on me. I’m surprised I didn’t die… Yes it hurt like hell and I was bleeding but I was still alive. And I saved someone. I saved Spectre’s life. I never did anything like that before. After I recovered and made sure everyone was ok, Dominik showed us something. A snake man. Yes, a snake man. He had a bomb with him. Everyone immediately panicked and we managed to diffuse the bomb. There was a bit of a misunderstanding but we managed to convince him to let us help him. He took us to this cavern filled with other animal people. They all wanted revenge against GREY. I don’t blame them, but blowing it all up? An absolutely terrible idea. So many civilians could die from that! But they didn’t care, they just wanted revenge and they were willing to sacrifice innocent outsiders just to gain their freedom. I have a bad feeling about this... However everyone chose to help them regardless and they wanted us to save two of their own. An ox and a rooster captured by GREY. We managed to figure out that they were being kept in a lab hidden within the hospital. The hospital of all places…..of course it would be there. Again I didn’t want to go but….I decided to. But god, I must not have looked so good. Spectre kept asking me if I was ok. I said I was fine but she saw right through me. She knew what I was feeling, how scared and hopeless I felt. She comforted me, told me to let it all out. She was being….kind. Something I never experienced before. I didn’t know what to say or do so...I told her. I told her everything and she even told me some of her secrets too. How she is ‘normal’ unlike everyone else and she is actually a boy. She even told me her actual name; Johnny. She actually made me feel….happy for once in my life. No one has ever made me happy before. She helped me calm down and I trusted her. But we still had a mission to do. So we went to the hospital and found Ox and Rooster, being sedated by the GREY doctors. Urgh….sends me shivers down my spine. We managed to get them out but, Rooster went crazy, probably because he was doped up on sedatives. He was running straight towards the window and I chased after him. It was only a couple seconds before, I realised I was falling. Falling to my death. But Valor saved me. He took the fall for me. He saved my life. I’ll always be grateful for that. We were successful in our two missions today. But I still feel...weird. Like this fluttery feeling in my chest. My heart won’t stop racing. I don’t understand this feeling. What does this mean? I never felt this way before. I hope it isn’t anything too serious. S1E11: Playin Som’ Baseball Outside of The School? Today was definitely eventful. Ever since I became a superhero, I have gotten myself into some crazy shit. I finally had some free time to myself so I decided to explore the city. I decided to relax in a nearby tree in this park, and suddenly, this weird talking flower grows out of the tree branch and Spectre appears out of nowhere. She wanted me to play baseball with her. But what’s baseball? I’ve heard of baseball before but I don’t actually know what it is. But even though I told her I don’t know what exactly baseball is, she forced me to tag along and said she would explain it all to me. Turns out this baseball game we’re having is with other superheroes from different cities and it’s to save the baseball field in our national park. Dominik was there and he didn’t know how to play either so I guess we’re in the same boat. There were these other superheroes from the team that I never met before. There was this robot girl named Rekken who could apparently elastate herself, this plant lady named Alraune, and this large muscular guy who looked like a viking. I think his name was Icebear? What a weird name. We had flyers to give out for the game so me and Spectre went together. She tried explaining what baseball is but she failed at it, ultimately. I still had no idea what to do. Then this gang showed up and the leader was literally a skeleton. He tried provoking us but what happened instead? Spectre made a bet with him, and that if the gang’s team wins, I would have to send them nudes. NUDES!! Fucking nudes!! I was definitely not okay with that! I honestly wanted to smack Spectre for that but I held my anger in. The game then started. We didn’t do so well from what I could tell. However, when I went up to the bat, I sneakily managed to touch the skeletal guy (his name was Bonyfingers….seriously?) and I took his power of fire manipulation. So I hit the ball and it turned into a fireball! It was so cool and I could feel adrenaline racing through me! We started earning more points after my hit, but they caught up to us and it was a tie. Dominik wasn’t happy about that so what did he do? He used up so much energy from the Dragon that he almost destroyed the bat and the ball went flying! And we won! I was so happy that we won and because of our victory, we saved the baseball field! This was my first time ever doing something like this and I loved it! Spectre was happy that I had such a great time and suggested hanging out a little bit afterwards. I said yes and we were hanging out in the same tree from earlier. And do you know what Spectre told me? That she would like to see my nudes…. I was completely shocked and absolutely dumbfounded. Why would someone enjoy that?! And Spectre’s response to that? She said I was cute…. I must’ve had the reddest face ever. My heart was literally pounding like a drum in my chest. This feeling….what is it?! It’s still here, it’s not going away. Why...am I feeling like this? S1E14: Adventures in Hell Land Well…..today was officially one hell of a day. Yes, the word ‘hell’ is intentional in this. So I’m sitting in the tree near the baseball field from last time, and I get a text from Spectre asking me to join her for tea. At first I wasn’t entirely sure but after some convincing, I thought why not? What could possibly go wrong? If only I knew… We arrived at this tea place and Hesperus was there, along with Shaper and Rekken. I decided to try out bubble tea and a chocolate cornet for the first time. And oh my god….it was delicious! The chocolate was so smooth, the bread was so fluffy, the texture of the bubbles as they pop in your mouth, it was amazing! I had never tried anything like that before! Anyways, after getting tea and cakes, we decided to go to the new amusement park that opened up near the beach. We took the bus there and oh boy...were we in for a surprise. This new amusement park was nothing like any other amusement park. It was called Hell Land and everything was Hell themed. We were totally not expecting this. I was definitely shocked to say the least. Everyone wanted to go on the rollercoaster but I didn’t want to. I just...didn’t like the look of it so I stayed behind. However I saw a man leave his bag. And I decided to tell the guy that he left his bag. He acted completely suspicious. He picked up his bag and quickly left. I didn’t trust him but I wanted to ask the guys about this first before I do anything. So I told Spectre and she wanted to find where the man was. I followed her but we got separated and…..she….she got trampled.. Spectre was completely trampled by the crowd. I...I was shocked. She was even knocked unconscious! I didn’t know what to do so I ran back to the guys and asked Hesperus or help. I was completely and utterly panicking. If it hadn’t been for me telling her about the bag, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt! It was all my fault… Luckily Spectre was okay and she woke up quickly. I was so relieved to see she was okay. If anything had happened to her…..god, I wouldn’t know what I would do. I literally cried in front of her but she kept telling me she was okay. God, I was so worried… I started clinging to her like no tomorrow. I didn’t want to go near anymore crowds after what happened. But I think Spectre knew how much I was hurting so she won me a prize. It was a little angel plush. I….was so happy. No one had ever given me a present before. I loved it. Now my little angel watches over me as I sleep. Also, turns out there were three bombs that could’ve exploded in the park if it weren’t for the others. I guess my suspicions were right after all. Nothing is normal for us nowadays…. I’m just glad everyone is okay, especially Spectre… S1E19: Deeply Spiritual So I went on a mission with Dom and the Shaper today along with some other people I didn’t know before. There was Wild Thang and he could shapeshift into different animals. And then there was Groundbreaker and not only is she good with weapons but she can control the ground as well. We managed to complete the mission and we hung out at the team base afterwards. I decided to read some Sailor Moon manga and Rochelle decided to talk to me. It was awkward at first especially since the Shaper transformed into Sailor Moon. But it was actually quite nice. I’m still not good at socialising but I still felt like I was being normal for once. Then Jake told us that he wanted to take us to the Spirit Realm. Apparently he has some connection to the Spirit Realm and apparently his grandma lives there? Anyways, Jake took us to the spirit realm and it was actually quite interesting. The sky was a pinkish purple colour and there were different creatures in neon colours everywhere. There was also this giant tree! Apparently it’s called the Horn of the Wild. Don’t know why but it’s still pretty cool! Also Jake wanted Dom to go into this pool thing…..naked. I don’t know why but Dom did it. Not that I saw anything of course. But then….something weird happened. The telepathic bands Jake gave us to prior, they all started acting weird. There was this weird noise erupting in our heads. It almost felt...animalistic. We had no idea what it was, and suddenly, Jake turned into a giant white tiger. And the tiger did not look happy. We were all surprised and suddenly the tiger and Dom started fighting. The Dragon was literally manifesting itself around Dom and it did not look happy either. We had no choice but to fight the tiger even though it was once Jake. Somehow Groundbreaker managed to like….unfuse Jake from the tiger itself using that bow of hers. I honestly had no idea what was going on here, but all I knew is that Jake somehow lost control of this tiger and the Dragon clearly wasn’t happy about it either. The only thing we could do was weaken the tiger and try to….fuse it back together with Jake. Luckily we managed to do so and I was definitely left very confused about the whole ordeal. Jake and Dom tried to help me feel less confused about the whole thing, and while I still have no idea what happened, atleast I can understand the spirit realm in some sort of sense. What I learned today is that the spirit realm is an interesting place and it’s definitely…..strange. S1E23: Autumn Dance Part 3 Being a superhero is a tough job. We risk our lives every single day to save the world and help protect the innocent. But we don’t always save everyone…. Lots of innocent kids got infected today… By GREY of course. No matter how much I hide or try to get away from them, they always cause trouble wherever I seem to be. It’s almost like I can never get away from them… I’ve definitely had my hard moments but, today was different. Today was the day I finally fucking snapped. For once in my entire time as a superhero, I couldn’t do anything. I was a coward… I ran away. I had never ran away from a situation before. Yes, I may have gotten upset or froze in place like a deer in headlights, but...I never ran. I actually ran away from the thing that terrified me. GREY infecting all those kids, the pain on Bella’s face, the realisation of everything. I just couldn’t handle it anymore. Also not only were those kids infected, but….. I lost a teammate today. The Shaper. He died saving his teammates. The shock I felt when I learned this….. I wasn’t that close with the Shaper, but he was present in a lot of missions I had before. And to be honest, it did break me a little. I never thought a teammate of mine would die. I… *tears fall onto the page* God….so much happened… I’m a fucking failure… I couldn’t do anything! I just wish I had someone there for me, someone to help me through the pain. I just need…..help. Category:Journals Category:Redstreak